How Didya Do That?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: I was ready, I was capable of this, I was Sakura Haruno, and now? I'm stuck as a Mafia's heirs' mistress, good for me.
1. Chapter 1

God dammit, how and where had I been for the past hours? No idea, the last thing I remembered was meeting this cute guy in the bar and then we were suddenly making out in his car. His name was fuzzy and yet I wasn't drunk, I wasn't high and I wasn't in love. His eyes were just intoxicating, and that's when it all began.

I am a private investigator, I was the best in my class and although I was never a big fan of whores and pimps, I got laid in a good basis, I wasn't always the pretty girl, I used to be the ugly duckling. I had bloomed. I had done some pretty wild things in my youth, like making out with my boyfriend while standing on the highest bridge of the United States. That and getting a tattoo on my lower back, a bellybutton piercing and some really sexy clothes.

I had done as every other rich, preppy, only child kid. I was happy and I never let go of my grades. My hair had and will always be a light shade of pink, honestly I have no idea of why. I also have green eyes and last summer, I cut my hair to my shoulders, but my neck is long, so it's a little wild and yet chic- classy.

It had been a stupid celebration, honestly. My friend Carol had just gotten a divorce and Ino had gotten me to go. Hinata was also there due to her family's uptight back at home and Ten Ten had blown her boyfriend off for this party. I remember yelling "For the always dashing single women!".

I had been by the bar when Ino asked the DJ to play my song- 'Old Enough (Remix)'. it was my hit. I placed my glass on the counter and danced my way to the stage. I was the center of attention, and though I usually hate it, I felt pretty special that night. I also made a huge mistake of looking into a pair of ebony black eyes. They were breathtaking, beautiful, dazzling. And yet I looked away.

That night I danced with my perfect stranger, his name was Sasuke. And I ended up sleeping with him, not my brightest idea. Have you ever heard of the excuse of 'Sorry, I was horny and he was willing and hot'? Well, it doesn't count. Don't ever do it! Seriously!

The next morning, I woke up alone in my bed. No trace of my one night stander. I checked my room, looking for any missing objects. None so far, everything in place. I smiled and put the sheets in the washer machine while I showered. My shampoo scent filled my nostrils. I loved the smell of freesias. As I dressed with a pair of black heels, a red dress and a black coat, my eyes were just shining. Weird.

Day at work was the usual, until a got a call from the hospital. A girl I and helped a couple of months ago was found dead, possible murder by a mob. I was pissed, and I knew just who to ask. I took the subway to the possibly worst region of the place. This wasn't a safe country. I had recently changed into a couple of denim shorts and a blouse with some chuck taylors'. I looked like a regular, except for my .38 caliber and my hunting knife hidden under layers. Easy access to the bullets and recharge.

I had beaten up a pimp, I loved my job. He was smart to reconsider his options and loyalty when there was a gun pointing to his baby-maker parts. "So, Loey, wanna think about that again?" I said and smiled while holding the gun to his male parts. He came down easily. Italian Mafia in Japan, interesting.

I had always been charismatic enough, and thus I placed my dress on again, though with my batch and gun in view and my knife under my hidden spot by my bra. My hair was lifted in a French twist and I looked good enough.

As I walked into the flaming mafia spot, my stomach twisted and I said a quick prayer. They were two security guards by the entrance. I flashed my police id and smiled, they nodded and let me in after checking with the 'leader'. I smiled once more at the inside, it was like any other office. A pretty reception and a geeky looking receptionist with a fresh flower pot on the top counter and of course, the ambient music.

I smiled sweetly at the receptionist and the lie came out fluently. "Sorry, I have a delayed appointment with the boss. Late anagram on taxes." I said and she bought it. Her red hair was strange, but hey, look who was talking about weird hair.

She gave me a fake smile and the sign on the door said 'Uchiha Fugaku, President', I knocked once and walked in, the coat still on. I seemed to interrupt a meeting. "Excuse me, Fugaku-sama, tax checking." I had lied once again. They were two young men in suits, good looking, yet I wasn't interested, one of them looked at me oddly. I didn't think much out of it.

Fugaku looked at me with suspicion. I sighed, "What the hell, what else can go wrong", and took out my ID. "Haruno Sakura, P-I. I'm here to talk, Fugaku-san." I started and I saw the twitch in his hands to press the security button. I sat down and looked expectantly at the two men. "It is very rude to be presented and to not present yourself back." I said with a smile. The youngest one smirked and his velvet voice was seductive. "Uchiha Sasuke." the other one nodded and bowed, "Uchiha Itachi."

I turned back to Fugaku, "Your little family murdered my friend." I accused. One second I was wining, the next my world was black. Hardly good.

I woke up with a small headache and feeling kind of cold. I was on my stomach, face down… on a bed? I cursed and tried to move, that's when I noticed I was wearing some sexy lingerie. I blushed and looked around, there he was. "Sasuke Uchiha. You rapist." I said and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Sakura Haruno, last night's prey." he said and it clicked, I groaned and he smirked. I suddenly felt something cold and liquid over my back. "what the.." I got interrupted by him. "Tomato juice, my favorite." and that's when I noticed his clothes, or rather lack of. His black bathrobe was dropped and I couldn't help but stare, he was a frickin' Adonis.

I looked away, embarrassed by my own thoughts, and I felt his sudden weight on the bed, then his tongue was licking down my bag. It was so erotic. I accidentally slipped a small moan and he stopped, smirked and turned my around. He poured some more juice into and along my torso, bellybutton and lower front. He licked here and there and it felt so good I couldn't help it.

He kissed my lips passionately when the loudest moan escaped my rosy lips. He smirked and I gasped when his hand grasped by C-cup breast. His tongue slipped into my mouth. It felt good. I tried to get away, but my hands were tied. It was then when I saw and felt the penetration. I moaned like crazy and he got even more excited. I can't say I didn't like it.

God, this was so wrong. Getting fucked by what seemed like one of the heirs of a strong Italian Mafia was never good, and yet I was enjoying myself. Once he was done I was more than exhausted. "You… asshole." I accused and I noticed, reluctantly, that my eyelids were dropping, I was pulled at his chest and that was it. I fell asleep.

I woke up to a cold feeling when I turned on my stomach. While I slept, I usually moved around, I noticed I was laying on my stomach with my arms outstretched. I lifted my head and looked at the weight on my lower back. A male arms, Sasuke's arms to be specific.

"Shit, you horny fucker." I whispered harshly and tried to get his arms off without waking him up. When I moved, his body went all over mine. I found myself under his perfect body, and it must have been morning, because I felt certain parts. I tried moving from under him, but all I could do was grind against him, after 30 seconds, he hissed and took hold of my waist.

"You're one insatiable woman." and he opened his eyes. His grip on her waist was now hard and he grinded back. I was confused and angry, me, insatiable? What about him? I tried moving and once more, I could only move a bit, and it felt like grinding. He hissed and switched us around. I was on top. He looked somewhat angelic from this position.

"You should feel special, I usually don't sleep with the same women twice, but even better. They're never on top." he said and smirked. I was furious, so now I had to feel special? I smiled sweetly. "Yeah, whores usually don't get called twice in the same week. You must be a regular in that brothel." his smirk faded and his eyes narrowed. He switched back on top.

"Lost your chance." he said and once more, we had sex. I was really trying hard to stop him, but god, he made me melt. This was getting worse by minute. Once we were done, he was almost panting, but he got a hold of himself and dropped his full weight on me. The air was pushed out of my lungs and I coughed. He chuckled and bit my neck. I pushed him off, rolled off the bed and tried to find any of my clothes.

He looked at me with hungry eyes, his deep, black eyes following my ass as I walked around the room. I turned around, irritated that I couldn't find any clothing. "Where are my clothes." I demanded and he chuckled, he sat up and the cover fell to show me some of that deep V he had on his lower section. I tried hard to concentrate on my clothes.

He looked at me and just looked back at the bed. "I might give you some if you come back here." he said and I scowled. "Like hell." I snarled and he became serious. He stood and his nakedness was now normal to me. I looked at him straight in the eye. "I want to get out of here." I said and he smirked, cornering me against the white wall. My wrist were held by his large hand. "You're now mine, Sakura. My own little pet." he stoked my face and I felt both aroused and disgusted by the act. He let me go as if he had touched a white-brand hot iron. He smirked and whispered in my ear "I'll send some food." he turned around and I took my chance, tried to run to the door, opened it and as I was getting out I was pulled back hard. He was looking furious as he stood in the middle of the open door.

The lace cover up I was wearing bunched around my thighs but I ignored it. He was the threat now. "What the Fuck do you think you are doing?" he yelled and I flinched. "You're mine, like hell you will show yourself to another man. Understand?" he said and I didn't answer. He came towards me and pulled me up, his lips crashed against mine, his tongue forcing its way in my mouth. I Hmph'ed and tried to push him off. He was far too strong.

I finally gave in. "Say it" He demanded and I didn't, he looked at me straight in the eye. "If you don't agree, well, my men will find that friend of yours, what was her name?.. Ino Yamanaka?" he threatened and my face couldn't be any more obvious. Ino is my best friend, I couldn't help it.

My eyes stung with tears I wouldn't let fall and my face was facing my feet. "I'm yours." I whispered in a heartbroken tiny voice. He smirked and pulled the lace off me, guided me to the bathroom and left me in the cold room. It was big, but not humongous, it was the perfect bathroom and yet I hated it. Was I now a mistress? I didn't know. What were my limits? Would Ino be okay? I didn't have any answers.

In the middle of my warm water bath, I heard the door close and steps coming towards myself, I filled my lungs with air and went underwater. I was stressed and afraid, and yet under water all I could feel was calmness. It was nice until I was pulled out by the hair, I coughed the water that I had swallowed and I saw the receptionist, the girl with the flaming red hair and black glasses glaring at me. "Bitch." She said and let go of my hair.

I fumed and got out of the bath, placed a bathrobe around me and I saw the clothes laid out on the bed. My anger was now over the top, so now I was also a dress up doll? I dressed hastily and slammed the door behind me. The white jeans were comfortable and it made my legs look good, the red blouse was also pretty and simple. I walked around and I suddenly noticed an exit door. I smirked and looked around. No one to stop me. I ran to my escape chance and just as I was going out the door I crashed into somebody. It was Sasuke's older brother.

My panic-stricken eyes were looking at him, terror in my features. He looked down on me and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me down the hall and then opened a mahogany door, we went in and I saw my worst nightmare. "Little Brother, you should look after your possessions', she was running out the door." and I was pushed onto Sasuke's lap. I didn't dare to look at his face.

I was pulled up and I noticed they were other men in the room, all looking at us, me specifically. I recognized one, I glared at the obvious corrupt judge. "Judge Morris." I said as I looked at him straight in the eye. He was the judge that had closed up many of my innocent friends. He looked at me nervously and I scowled. He was looking at Sasuke, trying to decipher what our relationship was.

I sat on Sasuke's lap and turned to at him, 'so Judge Morris was afraid of Sasuke, huh? Well then, I must play my cards well' was my only thought. Sasuke was looking at me with an amused face, I took his face in my small hands and kissed him right on the lips, he obviously kissed back, going on with my little plan. My tongue licked his upper lip and he smirked into the kiss, his hand on my waist. Just as he was getting excited, (I could feel the evidence) I pulled away.

I looked back at Judge Morris, his panic expression amusing and I stood up. "We'll talk later." I said to him and he nodded, I winked at Sasuke and walked out the room. Okay, it was a little fun. I admit I felt powerful, but I didn't completely like it. I would talk to Sasuke, I was not his. I wasn't a piece of property he could have.

A couple hours later, after I had breakfast and I was relaxing at the beautiful garden the Uchiha had, I was found my Sasuke. He pulled me up rather harshly and kiss me passionately, his eyes were lustful and I didn't kiss back. He stopped and looked at me. "You started this, I wouldn't be like… like this if you hadn't started kissing me in front of my people.." he accused and I smiled as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him hard.

He started pulling off my blouse, and I stopped him. "You're a sex glutton." and he continued to smirk and kiss and bite me. His hand was now going a little down the south and I gasped as he teased me with his thumb over my panties. I bit my lip and my forehead rested itself against his neck. His fingers were coming closely to the point were I wanted them, but the he stopped.

I groaned and his hand was slowly creeping up, I stopped his hand and pushed back to where I needed him. He smirked and lifted me up in his arms, my legs straddled his waist and he carried me up into his room. This one was even bigger.

Once more, he dropped me on the bed, the only difference was that in the little time we had met, he actually had a look in his eyes. I pulled him towards myself and we burned in hot red passion.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in another room, why the hell was I being changed around so much? I cursed and sat up just to be pulled down again. Sasuke was really becoming a pain sometimes, he was so… clingy. He bite my shoulder and then woke up completely as I straddled him. He was right, I was insatiable. I smiled as I licked and touched and tasted his body. He was ready for another round when a knock on the door interrupted me, and he came out of the trance. He threw a bathrobe at me and put on a pair of khaki short on, he could pull any look off.

The girl was waiting on the other side and I narrowed my eyes at her obvious flirting, I didn't really care but couldn't he flirt back at some other point, I started putting my clothes back on, a white skirt and a blue tank with a green jacket, just as I was getting my shoes I heard a voice.

"Oi, Teme, where is the ramen we just bought?" the voice, that voice was.. Was it him? I didn't care, I pushed Sasuke and the red haired bitch out of the way and ran to the source of the voice, I froze midway when I saw him. "Naru-Naru!"I yelled and ran to him, he looked surprised and then he caught me in mid air. I hugged my best male friend.

He kissed my hair and smiled. He chuckled as he heard me sob, I heard someone clear their throat. "Aww c'mon Teme, she's my best friend." he said and I sobbed harder, clinging to him, never wanting lo let go. Sasuke pulled me off Naruto and kept me against his chest. "She's mine, Dobe". he said and I went silent, he was right. I smiled back at Naruto and turned to kiss Sasuke. I whispered to said man. "Let's go, Sasuke."

"Teme, hey!" he yelled but we were gone, far away, Sasuke was walking towards the sauna. I was dumped, rather rudely, on the water, with clothes and all. He stripped slowly, unspoken anger obvious. He came in the water and cornered me against a rock. He kissed me hard and he ripped the clothes off my petite body. "You won't touch any other man, Sakura. I'll fuck you so hard and so well, you will only want my touch." he said and just then he groped my breast, you would have figured I would be disgusted, but actually I was aroused.

Last were my panties and he tore them off, he pulled me up and I found myself with legs wide open on front of him. He didn't think twice in tasting me and I just could not think at all, my moan echoed against the hot room. I screamed for him, and when I could not stand any more of it, I grabbed his excited manhood with my small hand, he hissed and I whispered in his ear. "I won't touch any other man if you don't want me to, Sasuke-kun." that was it for him, the affectionate ending made him crazier and he didn't stand any longer. He pushed me harder against the wall and he forced my hand and his together, "This isn't just sex, Sakura." he said and I had smiled, I was happy.

I woke up with a bed to myself and a note on the dresser. _Gone to see a meeting, remember your promise_. It said, I rolled my eyes. I just put on a pair of shorts and another blouse, my hair was a mess so I just pulled it up in a ponytail. I walked out and spotted the room I had wanted to go in ever since I had arrived to the mansion.

The grand piano was a rich black and well taken care of. I smiled, the last time I had played was a week before my kidnapping. My fingers played and I started singing, my grandmother had taught me how to play. She was one kind lady. I was way too emotional today, but I didn't mind, I was somewhat happy. My playing was interrupted by the closing of a door and claps.

There stood Mr. Uchiha and Itachi, with Sasuke. "I told you, father." was said by Sasuke. They continued in hushed voices until a voice I knew all too well was near. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I stood up and looked for her. "TEN TEN!" I said as I saw her and I hugged her. She patted my head and hushed me. "Aw, Sasuke, you meant her? She's one of my best friends.." TenTen said.

So many people I thought I knew where with the enemy. My sadness turned into astonishment and my astonishment into pure anger- I had been fooled. I slapped the hand away from me and I walked out the room, just to be grabbed by Sasuke. "What?" I said in a very pissed voice, he arched a perfect eyebrow and I sighed, trying to control myself. "My friends, I… I never thought.." I hung my head and he pulled me towards him. He pushed me into a room and kicked the door shut, I found myself being mauled by his lips. I forgot about any other issue I and he ripped my clothes from my body, that's' when I turned to give him better access to my neck that I noticed the room.

There were blackboards all over the room, all with my information and tons of pictures of me and friends I had been with, I gasped and Sasuke smirked into my neck, I grabbed his hand and stopped him. I was being followed? How long? I had so many questions and he would answer them. I kissed him back, my tongue pushing into his mouth, he was a little surprised but continued, I slowly pushed him onto the couch, where I tied his hands with his tie and he was astonished.

"Kinky, Sakura." he said and I smiled, I sat on his lap and rubbed myself against him. I would get answers, my way. I stopped and he looked at me. I pointed at the room and he froze in disbelief. "I wasn't supposed to trap you in here." he whispered and groaned when I started nipping on his earlobe.

"Why, Sasuke?" he groaned yet kept his answers to himself.

I rubbed harder and finally understood this wouldn't work, my hand managed to slip into his pants and the answers were close now. "Sasuke-kun, Why is there a bulletin filled with my pictures?" I asked as I bit his earlobe, suckling gently at the sensitive spot. He moaned, trying to repress his coming and I kissed down his chest, my hand still pumping him.

"Sa..kura.." he moaned and bit my neck, I did it slower, his torture rather visible and he finally told me. "I… was watching you. For, a- a while…" my fist clenched and unclenched softly to his pleasure and once he couldn't take it any more, I stopped and his eyes opened wildly, I was horny myself and I stood form his pulsating body and slowly undressed myself as his hungry eyes begged.

"Sasuke…Kun?" I asked innocently and he was now desperately trying to untie himself and he only stopped to looked at me with dazed eyes as I took his pants off, and then his boxers and finally his lower midsection was nude to my eyes. I smiled, "Let's play."

I found myself laying against his sweaty chest, he had nor hair.. Or did he wax? I didn't know, but I giggled at the idea. Sasuke waxing! He looked at me and I looked at the pictures. "Why were you watching me?" I asked in a whisper and he pulled me tighter to his chest.

"Sa- This wasn't the first time we slept together. A few months back, I went with the dobe to a bar and you were there. You were drunk and we slept together." he said, I was actually surprised he told me. I frowned, "Why couldn't you just have said so?" he shrugged and I mockingly punched him. He chuckled and I smiled. "Sasuke-kun, you could have just said so." I said and he didn't answer.

I chuckled myself at my thoughts, "Now you're making me _want_ to stay with you willingly." I said and shook my head at my stupidness, completely missing his look of awe and joy.

He just pulled me closer and kissed me harder, I moaned and he smirked. **My only thought was, I'm going to end up pregnant if this goes on. and that's when I realized….**

**Cliffhanger much? Hope you liked it (: Please comment**


End file.
